


Breathe

by Chibiobiwan, LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Healer Qui-Gon Jinn, Healing, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Yoga, M/M, Meet-Cute, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Massage, Physical Therapy, Post Clone Wars Era, Prostate Massage, Qui-Gon Jinn was never Obi-Wan Kenobi's Master, QuiObi Week 2020, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yoga Instructor Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: After pushing himself too far on a mission, Obi-Wan is left severely injured and is sent to the outer rim for eight weeks of specialized healing treatments with Healer Qui-Gon Jinn.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 220
Collections: Quiobi Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to kyber-erso, Treescape, and Obiki for the betas and read throughs!

Obi-Wan winced as he walked down the launch ramp, his left leg cramping and pulling, his spine trying to twist right, his body’s natural reaction to the damage done to his left hip. He had avoided the walking cane the Coruscant Temple healers had recommended ever since Anakin had teased him ruthlessly when he had shown up with the wooden staff. Desiring to keep his pride intact as much as he could, he had left it in his rooms back at the Temple.

Walking the long, open corridors of the Dantooine Temple of Healing and the Living Force, he was starting to regret the decision, his injured leg and hip pulsing in pain. His back was cold with sticky sweat. He stopped to rest against one of the pillars, using the Force to try and strengthen his leg. He just needed to make it to the lead healer’s office, prove he didn’t need the Council-mandated eight weeks of healing sessions he had been sent to the distant planet for, and make it back to the launch bay in time to catch the next shuttle home. The war may have been over and won, but his work was far from finished. 

Obi-Wan set off down the hall again, the Force manipulation he was trying to use on his leg slipping with every step. The injury wasn’t life threatening or even that severe, but the twisted muscle had somehow blocked one of his body’s Force nodes and no amount of bacta treatments or physical therapy seemed to do the trick. And now the Council had shipped him off to some obscure Temple in the middle of nowhere on the outer rim to meet with some kind of self proclaimed Force Healer and undergo a new, or ancient depending on your perspective, kind of physical therapy. Called Prana, there was only one sect left in the Jedi Order that still practiced the form. 

Obi-Wan had been sent to Dantooine to meet with one of the foremost practitioners, one Master Jinn. Jinn had once been counted as one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy, his saber and negotiation skills unrivaled for decades. Now, he was nothing more than a backwater healer.

The entire thing sounded like a load of drutash castings to Obi-Wan, who would much rather be where he was still needed, helping rebuild from the aftermath of the Clone Wars, with his troops and fellow Jedi. 

He had only made it another two hundred yards when the Force and his leg simply gave out, and Obi-Wan braced for a stoney impact, knowing from experience just how much it would hurt when he hit. Climbing back to his feet would be even worse, the twisting movement needed to right himself always more excruciating then the fall. 

The shooting pain never came, and Obi-Wan found himself cradled in the strong arms of one of the most striking men Obi-Wan had ever seen, his large hands gently resting across Obi-Wan’s lower back, supporting the damaged muscles. 

“Are you alright?” The man asked, the low rumble of his voice reverberating through Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Yes, I apologize.” Obi-Wan blushed in embarrassment at the compromising position, the man’s piercing blue eyes and soft smile twisting Obi-Wan’s stomach into knots. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. Let’s get you standing.” The broad hands lifted Obi-Wan up, supporting him as he regained his composure. Obi-Wan finally looked up, taken aback at just how _tall_ the other man was.

“Thank you for your help,” Obi-Wan said, lightly tugging his arm out of the sharp featured stranger’s hold. 

“Let me help you get to your destination,” The man offered, holding out an arm for Obi-Wan to take. 

Obi-Wan was tempted, since his hip and back ached, but he knew that showing up to Healer Che’s office held up by the stronger man would not result in being released from his sentence. 

“No, no, that’s quite alright.” Obi-Wan waved off the offered hand. “I can manage.”

“Humm,” The other man grunted, “Well, I am headed this way as well, do you mind if I join you?”

“Oh, of course. I would welcome the company. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.” It would be outright rude of Obi-Wan to say no if they were already heading the same way, and truthfully, under better circumstances, he would have jumped at the opportunity to get to know the other man.

“Qui-Gon.” The other man waved a graceful arm, gesturing for Obi-Wan to lead the way. Obi-Wan grimaced as he took a step forward, the almost fall having jarred his muscles more than he had initially thought. He could tell that his gait was off, his left foot almost dragging against the ground as he shuffled down the hall. 

“So, what brings the great Negotiator to our fine Temple, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan grimaced at the nickname. It was kind of him not to point out the curl of Obi-Wan’s back, the awkward twist of his hip. 

“Oh, I twisted my leg in a fall.” A fall he should have easily been able to handle with the Force, but he had been so distracted by almost losing Anakin that he had slipped on his landing, jarring the muscle and bone. That in and of itself wouldn’t have caused much lasting damage had he not slipped again, tumbling down and landing sharply against the rocky ground.

Qui-Gon hummed again, and Obi-Wan could feel the disbelieving blue stare. “Must have been quite the fall, for you to end up here.”

Obi-Wan waved a hand, “The Council is overreacting, sending me all the way out here to meet with some loon of a pseudo healer. I’m fine, and as soon as I meet with Healer Che, I will be on the first transport back.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Oh? And may I ask who this pseudo healer, as you call him, is?”

“Some Master by the name of Jinn. Master Yoda claimed that he would be able to heal me through stretching and breathing, which sounds a lot like a massive load of bantha dung to me.” 

Qui-Gon hummed again and they slowly made their way to Healer Che’s office, winding through the Temple’s open-air gardens and various structures. As they rounded the last corner before the administrative building, Obi-Wan was truly beginning to regret not bringing his cane or at least taking Qui-Gon’s arm. He was starting to even feel his good leg quiver, and parts of his bad one had begun to tingle and go numb, a sure sign that he would soon be heading towards another fall. 

“I believe my appointment is immediately following yours, and seeing as you shouldn’t be long, as you said, let me take you to Healer Che’s office.” Qui-Gon gently took Obi-Wan’s arm, balancing him and giving him some greatly needed support. Obi-Wan couldn’t be sure, but the move seemed deliberate, offering aid while saving the Jedi’s pride. 

Qui-Gon led him into a spacious office, empty except for a Twi’lek woman seated at a large wooden desk. 

“Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?” She asked, gesturing to a high backed chair as Obi-Wan nodded, “Have a seat.”

Qui-Gon gently lowered him into the chair and stepped back, disappearing behind Obi-Wan.

“Healer Che, thank you for meeting with me, but I am afraid that this has all been a mistake and the Council is blowing the situation out of proportion.”

“Oh? How so? I understand you have had quite the severe injury, falling about a hundred and fifty feet and landing on your left hip, correct?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, I was able to break my fall with the Force, minimizing the damage.”

Not unlike Qui-Gon, she hummed. “Yes, I did hear that the Force was involved. Did you not proceed to chase one of the Inquisitors for another three miles after that fall? And then continued to rely on the Force to stay upright for so long that you eventually caused injury to one of your body’s core Force nodes?”

Obi-Wan flushed. He had been hoping that the information regarding the blocked Force point had not yet been sent to Che. 

“Yes, but I have the situation under control,” He argued. “I am already doing much better.”

“Do you really think that returning to the field would be for the best, instead of taking time for yourself to heal?”

“Of course, my men need me. There is still much work to be done on the frontlines, repairing the damage done by the Separatists and Sith.”

Healer Che looked behind Obi-Wan, “Master Jinn, what are your thoughts on the matter? Should Master Kenobi be sent back into the field?”

“If that is what he truly wishes,” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up at the grumbling voice, heat spreading across his cheeks in embarrassment as he recognized it as Qui-Gon’s. 

Jinn continued, “However, I do ask that he let me examine his hip before he leaves.”

Appalled that he had called the healer a loon and a fraud to his face, Obi-Wan simply nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

“Can you stand for me?” Obi-Wan carefully rose to his feet, fighting the pain and muscles stiff from sitting far too long. “Excellent. Now stand as straight as you can. Perfect, I am just going to place my hand gently against your hip, is that alright?” 

Obi-Wan nodded again and the gentle hand rested on his left hip, warm and solid. “Now, Obi-Wan, you may feel a pinch.”

Obi-Wan’s knees buckled as electric pain shot through his leg and back, even worse than when he had initially hit the ground. It was as if fire had replaced his nerves, burning its way throughout every inch of his body. It was excruciating, and, by the time it had started to fade, it had left him shivering and dripping with sweat. 

Jinn’s hand still rested on his hip, the only thing keeping him upright. Obi-Wan tried to pull away, not sure what his next move should be. His leg still burned, the pain lingering in the most damaged parts. 

“Master Kenobi,” Obi-Wan looked towards Qui-Gon, the taller man’s gaze intense, but filled with concern, “Do you really think that you would be any help to your men as you currently are? That you would be anything more than a hindrance and liability? If the simplest touch can do this, imagine what another fall or a blaster bolt, or even just a simple kick from an enemy would do.”

Obi-Wan turned his head in shame, beginning to realize just how much danger he had put himself and his men in. The hand on his hip gently moved, shifting something near his spine and the pain relented, still present, but manageable. 

“Now, Master Kenobi, let me ask you again,” Healer Che said, “Do you really think going back to Coruscant would be for the best, both for yourself and your men?”

Obi-Wan sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground, recognizing he had lost. “No, I suppose not.”

Qui-Gon shifted, taking hold of Obi-Wan’s arm and leading him back through the office doors. “Perfect, let’s get started.”

Qui-Gon silently led them back through one of the large water gardens to a curtained off area in one of the courtyards, practically carrying Obi-Wan into what looked like a type of outdoor physical therapy suite. The white curtains allowed in the natural light while giving them enough privacy to make Obi-Wan feel somewhat more at ease. Aside from being outdoors, it was similar to what Obi-Wan had seen before, complete with a massage table and various instruments. The lingering scent of sandalwood and diagrams of Force nodes were the only things truly setting it apart. 

“Alright then.” Obi-Wan said, “How do we begin?”

A small smile lingered on Qui-Gon’s face, “First, I will help you take off those boots.”

Obi-Wan made a face, “Is that really necessary? I assure you I’m quite comfortable as I am. I always perform my katas in them.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “I’m sure your boots have served you well, but any type of footwear separates you from the earth beneath you and alters how you would stand otherwise. Now let’s sit you down.”

Obi-Wan flushed as Qui-Gon got even closer, planting his bare feet against Obi-Wan’s boots to help stabilize him while still holding Obi-Wan’s forearms in one hand, the other wrapped around Obi-Wan’s back.

It felt like a strange mimicry of a hug and Obi-Wan awkwardly gripped Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he was lowered down into the waiting chair with almost no pain shooting through his core for the first time since his injury.

“There, that’s not so bad.” Qui-Gon’s breath tingled on Obi-Wan’s cheek before the man pulled away to kneel at Obi-Wan’s feet.

“I can do that!” Obi-Wan said a bit desperately, twitching forward instinctively, and painfully, as Qui-Gon lifted his foot to begin taking off the first boot.

Qui-Gon’s hand easily pushed Obi-Wan back where he had been straining forward, “You might be _able_ to, but not without hurting yourself further. Let me help you.”

It felt intensely strange to have another man’s hands unbuckling his boots before gently tilting his ankle so that they would slip off easily. When he reached Obi-Wan’s left leg though, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small flinch despite the care the other man was taking. It wouldn’t have been noticeable normally, but Qui-Gon looked up at him apologetically, having no doubt felt it travel through Obi-Wan’s muscles.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and glanced away, not wishing to acknowledge either the pain or the unnecessary apology. It had still been far less painful than when Obi-Wan had cheated and used the Force to pull them on that morning.

“There now, let’s get you up on the table. You are doing very well.” Qui-Gon said as he guided Obi-Wan back to a standing position.

Obi-Wan scoffed, a little too close for comfort and able to smell the subtle spice blend in the other man’s hair. “I’ve hardly done anything except move around like a decrepit old man.”

Qui-Gon chuckled and helped Obi-Wan lower himself down onto the nearby table, the other man’s guidance once again making the motion almost pain free. It was a bit surreal, after spending the last few weeks in near constant pain, with even the Force being unable to mitigate the affliction.

“Well, you’re not fighting me,” Qui-Gon countered as he both supported and nudged Obi-Wan to lean back until Obi-Wan was on his back. “And you’ve managed to get onto the table with minimal distress, which means we can get started.”

It was distinctly unsettling having the tall form of Qui-Gon Jinn grin charmingly down at him with the long, strong arms braced on either side of him.

“Ah…yes, well, I am here. What exactly are we doing now?”

Qui-Gon pulled away and moved to stand behind Obi-Wan’s head. “First, we breathe.”

“Breathe?” Obi-Wan muttered the word with a mix of incredulity and exasperation. 

“I’m going to touch your head and shoulders now, is that alright?”

It wasn’t, but Obi-Wan nodded stiffly as Qui-Gon continued, “I’m sure that as a Jedi Master you are familiar with the breathing exercises taught in the creche.”

Qui-Gon’s hands were proportional to his height, but felt almost overwhelmingly large as they stretched around his neck. It should have felt uncomfortable— Obi-Wan had been choked more than once--but the touch was too light and steady to be even close to comparable. They slowly moved, supporting Obi-Wan’s neck in a way that made his head feel weightless for a moment before setting him back down and moving through Obi-Wan’s hair. No doubt Obi-Wan would look like an idiot after everything was said and done, but it felt wonderful for that instant. 

Obi-Wan realized a moment too late that he had forgotten to reply to Qui-Gon. “Yes, I mean of course.” 

“Don’t tense back up,” Qui-Gon softly reprimanded. “Sometimes we forget that the most important lessons we learn are as children. Just breathe and let the Force flow through you.”

Obi-Wan stared worriedly up at Qui-Gon, who returned the look patiently, “I… I can’t—”

“I know,” Qui-Gon said softly, as his fingers circled just behind Obi-Wan’s ears. “Just do what you can, close your eyes if it helps.”

Obi-Wan did so, his eyebrows furrowed with doubt and frustration, but he still _tried_ , falling into the familiar breathing rhythm he had practiced since childhood.

“Slow down.” Qui-Gon’s voice felt like it resonated through the man’s fingertips and into Obi-Wan’s scalp. Obi-Wan tried his best to comply, but there was always a level of pain that he had simply grown used to that made it difficult. As he fell deeper into the guided meditation, he felt Qui-Gon’s Force presence touching his own, supplementing where Obi-Wan fell short.

Obi-Wan gasped when for a brief moment he felt no pain, but like jerking awake after falling in a dream, he immediately crashed into the wave of agony waiting for him.

“Shhh… it’s alright, we’ll get you there,” Qui-Gon said gently, softly brushing his thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek, the gentleness of the gesture overwhelming.

Obi-Wan blinked wildly, trying to regain his equilibrium, but like always lately, he failed a step away.

“The injury you suffered has been exacerbated by the imbalance of the Force within you. You are undoubtedly skilled and managed to compensate for it time and time again, but there is a limit to what a human body can withstand, even one as exemplary as yours, and you’ve managed to make it much worse by pushing for so long.” 

As Qui-Gon spoke, his hands moved down to Obi-Wan’s neck and then down his shoulders and arms as the man moved around the table. The motion was swift, somehow making Obi-Wan feel like the man was wiping away the stifled energy that had been trapped in his limbs. 

He couldn’t help the shiver that shot through him when the man’s hands moved from his arms to his legs, tracing down while slightly lifting and pulling them apart until they were in line with Obi-Wan’s torso. Embarrassed, and wanting to get the experience over with, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and tried to focus on his breathing, only to realize that it only made each of Qui-Gon’s touches more potent.

Once again, Obi-Wan felt the warmth of Qui-Gon’s presence softly supplementing his own, and this time he was ready for the soft embrace of momentary relief.

“There we go.” Qui-Gon barely whispered the words as he gently massaged Obi-Wan’s right calf, pulling away when Obi-Wan twitched under the almost ticklish touch before moving to Obi-Wan’s injured leg. Normally the touch would have been excruciating, but the flow of the Force from Qui-Gon soothed the abused muscles and joints in a way Obi-Wan couldn’t do on his own.

“Good, we need to help your body find the balance it once had. I’m going to lift your leg and help you find alignment, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, opening his eyes to look questioningly down at the other man, who placed his elbow under Obi-Wan’s knee and carefully lifted, hands feeling for any discomfort and eyes studying Obi-Wan’s closely.

“Let me know if it hurts.” Qui-Gon’s low voice sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t of course, but he nodded anyway.

Qui-Gon slowly pushed Obi-Wan’s knee up and inward, twisting his hip in a way that Obi-Wan fully expected to send needles of pain through his core, but just as the pressure built to do so Qui-Gon stopped. 

“Keep breathing,” Qui-Gon reminded him with a smile, as Obi-Wan stared at him with furrowed brows.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Obi-Wan muttered, before he fell back into the breathing exercises.

Qui-Gon slowly released Obi-Wan from the distractingly intimate position before switching to the other side.

Each new position was the same, as Qui-Gon guided him through various motions that pushed him to the brink before pulling back before the pain could return.

Obi-Wan sighed as he was guided into a sitting position after over an hour of strangely tiring movements, the absence of pain shocking enough he could have wept. He felt like he could almost breathe freely for the first time in weeks, the sensation making him lightheaded.

“Here, let me help you stand.” Qui-Gon helped him rotate and get to his feet, the pain present, but far less noticeable.

“Well, Master Jinn, it seems I owe you an apology.” 

Qui-Gon laughed, “Please, call me Qui-Gon. And such misunderstandings happen far more often than I care to admit. I also was forewarned of your reluctance by Master Yoda, which is why I came to meet you by the landing pad.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, to try and truly apologize, but Qui-Gon simply waved him away. “You agreeing to stay is more than enough of an apology for me. Now, how about we get you to your rooms?”

“That would be lovely,” Obi-Wan answered honestly, exhaustion hitting him like a bantha, the weariness he had been carrying for months finally catching up with him. He reached for his boots, only to have them pulled away. 

“Why don’t you go barefoot, that way you don’t just have to pull them back off in a few minutes?” Obi-Wan looked down, “And it will help you connect with the Living Force.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t like the idea, but the thought of triggering another onslaught of pain convinced him to nod in agreement and take the offered arm. 

Despite his new limberness and lessened pain, Qui-Gon still held him firm as he led him to his new rooms in a nearby building. There was a large, grassy courtyard separating the two areas where Jedi were practicing some sort of kata, stretching and positioning themselves into various contortions. Obi-Wan asked about it and was told it was the proper Prana form, which he had been sent to learn. 

Reaching Obi-Wan’s quarters, Qui-Gon helped him onto the bed and gave him some basic techniques on how he could sleep to help reduce the strain on his body. Obi-Wan blushed as he was easily maneuvered around the bed by Qui-Gon’s gentle hands. 

“Do you need anything else tonight?” Qui-Gon smiled. “I could help you get undressed.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, feeling a little overheated, which he blamed on the intensity of his sessions with the other man. “No, I should be alright.”

“I will see you in the morning then.” Qui-Gon slipped out the door, leaving Obi-Wan to undress in peace. 

More relaxed than he had been in weeks, Obi-Wan curled into the suggested sleep position and drifted off, dreaming of blue-eyed men and gentle hands. 

After just a week with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan already felt like he could actually live rather than just survive day to day. If Qui-Gon hadn’t completely banned him from using the Force to supplement his weakness, then Obi-Wan was sure he would have been competent enough to return to the field. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon knew immediately as soon as Obi-Wan even tried it.

“This is why your Force presence has become knotted to the point you no longer have control,” Qui-Gon said firmly, as he slipped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist from behind and pulled him close to help support Obi-Wan’s hips and spine.

“I was just trying to help Tyla with planting some new Aura Blossoms.” Obi-Wan tried to justify himself as he slightly pulled away and turned to face the taller man.

Qui-Gon snorted. “Tyla can take care of that herself. She should know better than flirt with residents here to heal. And _you_ need to be resting.”

“I’m not tired and I thought you said to spend more time in the gardens.” Obi-Wan knew very well that Qui-Gon hadn’t meant to _help_ with them, but tried to steer the conversation away from that fact. “Look, I’m even not wearing my boots.”

Obi-Wan wiggled his toes on the soft grass beneath his feet. He had been critical of the idea when Qui-Gon tried to coerce him into walking around the Temple without any footwear, and had pleaded to at least be allowed to use the provided slippers. After spending some time in the Temple, however, Obi-Wan realized he was one of the few who wore them, and had begun testing the waters so to speak. It was strange walking without his beloved boots, but Qui-Gon had been right, he could feel how he walked differently without them. And there was something soothing about feeling the cool brush of grass beneath his feet.

“I’m glad to see that,” Qui-Gon remarked, still too close for comfort, “But until you are healed, I don’t want you using the Force to enable stupid decisions.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I honestly thought it’d be fine, the plants aren’t heavy—”

“Your muscles have been worn raw by your stubbornness and need support for any kind of lifting, but if you have enough energy to be getting into trouble, I think it’s time for our next session.”

Obi-Wan winced, feeling he had walked right into that one. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his sessions with Qui-Gon, in fact they were a bit _too_ enjoyable. “Well, if you insist.”

“I do,” Qui-Gon said with amusement leaking through his voice as he moved to Obi-Wan’s weaker side, giving Obi-Wan the option for support if he should need it.

Obi-Wan gave a beleaguered sigh despite a part of him being quite satisfied by the result. The sessions had shifted from the barest basic attempts to adjust the flow of the Force in Obi-Wan to more active movement and for Obi-Wan, who was used to always doing _something,_ it was a well welcomed release.

Now, if he could just get Qui-Gon to stop _touching_ him throughout. Obi-Wan knew it was because Qui-Gon was supplementing the Force where Obi-Wan fell short while at the same time ensuring Obi-Wan didn’t push too far but it was utterly distracting. 

“Let’s start at a standing rest today, hmm?” Qui-Gon said softly as he moved to stand behind Obi-Wan again. They had moved to a shaded area of the Temple that was still open to the garden, but had soft woven plant mats that were well suited for exercise.

Obi-Wan planted himself to the ground, used to the steps that Qui-Gon whispered in his ear. Finally his healer thought he was ready to begin on some of the more difficult moves, which vaguely resembled katas that Obi-Wan had been doing his entire life, before they moved into the Prana forms proper. 

By the end of the hour-long session and cool down, Obi-Wan might have felt significantly improved and completely exhausted, but he was completely flustered. The new forms required far more touching than he had thought possible, and Qui-Gon was frustratingly charming. 

He had also begun to notice just how well proportioned _every_ part of Qui-Gon was, the man’s white pants and obvious lack of smallclothes leaving nothing to Obi-Wan’s already overactive imagination. When Qui-Gon pressed close behind him, their entire bodies aligned, and the only thing that saved him from further embarrassment was his lifetime's worth of control and meditation. 

Of course, Obi-Wan knew better than to let himself form any sort of attachment to the other man, even if it was just frivolous physical attraction, since he was only on planet for a few weeks.

And then Qui-Gon started to join him for their evening meals.

It was much, _much_ harder to maintain emotional distance once Obi-Wan discovered that Qui-Gon not only was a fascinating conversation partner, well read in philosophy and Venestrian poetry, but also had a dry sense of humor that always managed to make Obi-Wan laugh. Their meals together were almost as intellectually stimulating as they were enjoyable.

By the time he had been on Dantooine for six weeks, Obi-Wan was utterly besotted. And Obi-Wan unexpectedly found himself enjoying their time together just as much, if not more, than having the man’s hands all over his body. 

After a few weeks, they had moved into a new phase of Prana, Guided Forms, which occasionally required even more physical contact than the previous techniques. Worse still, much to Obi-Wan’s horror, he discovered that Qui-Gon had integrated himself so deeply into his Force presence that Obi-Wan was no longer able to shield his interest from the other man. Luckily, Qui-Gon had either not noticed the waves of lust and attraction that coursed through Obi-Wan every time they worked together, or was polite enough to never mention it.

“You’re getting much stronger,” Qui-Gon commented as he directed Obi-Wan into the next position, which required Obi-Wan not only to balance his own weight but a good part of Qui-Gon’s as well. It meant that Qui-Gon’s hands pressed down on the back of Obi-Wan’s hips, pushing him deeper into a stretch that was on the edge of pain and pleasure.

Obi-Wan let out a breath with a soft laugh as he slowly moved out of it into a lowered position, Qui-Gon’s hands shifting and moving accordingly, feeling pleasantly warm through the thin white Temple clothes.

“I certainly haven’t been this flexible since I was eighteen and still practicing Ataru,” Obi-Wan said with amusement before Qui-Gon’s hands slipped into his own and they moved into a position that stretched Obi-Wan’s spine.

Qui-Gon answered with a soft chuckle, “I would enjoy seeing you practice it, I think you are ready for some more lifts.”

They moved out of the position with another breath, Obi-Wan turning around on the ground beneath Qui-Gon with a coy grin. “I wouldn’t mind a dueling partner once my healer clears me for it. What lift are you thinking of?”

Qui-Gon’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at Obi-Wan, hands moving to his hips. “I’m not sure I could keep up with you on that front. I think we should start with the balance form I taught you yesterday.”

It required Qui-Gon’s hands to once more entangle with Obi-Wan’s as he was raised to stand only inches away from the other man. They fit together well and it would have been easy to close the distance between them as Qui-Gon looked down with a soft smile.

“I find that hard to believe. You were once considered the best in the order,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon’s thumb brushed Obi-Wan’s knuckles as he indicated for them to sit back, each using the other to keep balance. He made it look easy, while Obi-Wan tried to focus on his breathing instead of the touch. “That was a long time ago, I haven’t been a warrior in some time.”

It was one of the few things that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon disagreed on. When the Wars had begun years ago, Qui-Gon had disagreed with the Council’s decision to lend the strength of the Jedi to the Republic’s Clone Army and chosen instead to leave the Order of Jedi Knights to become a Healer on Dantooine. Obi-Wan still felt that such passivism was innately selfish, requiring others to fight for the principles that allowed them to choose it in the first place, but even Dantooine hadn’t been untouched by the Wars. As a specialized place of healing, many Jedi had found either mental or physical healing there that the Jedi Temple lacked the capacity for.

“Skills aren’t so easily forgotten,” Obi-Wan said softly, his own memories of the Wars strangely not as heavy as they once had been. He didn’t agree with Qui-Gon, but he _understood_ all too well the attraction of stepping back and helping instead of facing endless destruction.

“Perhaps.” Qui-Gon’s weight shifted, and with a few words he directed Obi-Wan to lower into a deep squat and allow the other man to stretch smoothly to the ground. “Good, now straighten your legs, but keep your core tight.”

Obi-Wan did so, keeping his eyes locked on Qui-Gon’s as he pushed up to loom over the other man, their flexed arms fighting against gravity until Obi-Wan was right above Qui-Gon.

“Good, now I’m going to support your pelvis with my feet.” They had done a similar lift before, but it still made Obi-Wan’s stomach jump when Qui-Gon raised his feet to press against Obi-Wan’s hips. It was terrifyingly close to the erection that Obi-Wan couldn’t hide, even with the Force.

“Right,” Obi-Wan said tightly, and with a smile Qui-Gon reminded him to breathe before beginning the lift.

“Now keep your core rigid, feel the Force flow through you, but don’t use it to support yourself— you are strong enough now that you don’t need to. Ground yourself through the pillar of my legs. That’s it.”

Obi-Wan felt a little foolish as he was held in the air, vulnerable in a way that he hadn’t allowed himself to be in more years than he could remember, but with Qui-Gon’s hands wrapped through his it somehow was more exciting than terrifying.

Qui-Gon guided Obi-Wan into the next position with practiced ease, and, not for the first time, Obi-Wan tried to remind himself that this was all temporary, that Qui-Gon was a wonderful healer, but that was all. Whatever Obi-Wan was feeling, it was only one-sided and had no future, but his attraction to the man was growing with every pose, with every guiding hand placed on an arm, his back. 

By the time the session was over, Obi-Wan was sweaty and tired both physically and emotionally. With so much physical contact with the man, Obi-Wan knew he had fallen far deeper than what was safe or healthy. He recognized it for what it was, emotion spurred by the intimate connection that could form between healer and patient, but no matter how much logic Obi-Wan tried to apply to the situation, it didn’t change how he felt.

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon asked softly as he helped Obi-Wan get to his feet. “You look a little pale. Did you stand up too quickly?”

“No, I’m fine.” Obi-Wan smiled despite his inner panic. Nothing could come of his feelings for Qui-Gon, but he could still enjoy the man’s company. He still had time, time that he’d cherish until it was over.

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment. “Perhaps we should clean up and let you rest.”

“I would like that.” Obi-Wan hesitated, knowing he shouldn’t, before asking anyway, “Tyla mentioned that there are some hot springs to the south of the Temple that I think would be relaxing. Would you like to join me?”

Qui-Gon’s eyes looked strangely intense as he answered, “It’d be a good idea if you would like to go. I should make sure you don’t overdo it.”

Obi-Wan grinned playfully. “I’ll depend on you to keep me in line then.”

Obi-Wan had been right. He definitely shouldn’t have asked Qui-Gon to join him at the hot springs. They had gotten cleaned up quickly and enjoyed a relaxing walk through carefully cultivated gardens, and Obi-Wan had been looking forward to the relaxation of the hot springs right up until he saw the quiet pool and realized that it was for nude bathers only.

He should have realized, of course. Qui-Gon hadn’t suggested they stop for suits and it was ridiculous to climb in fully clothed, he just wished he had thought of it before Qui-Gon began undressing.

“Do you need any help?” Qui-Gon looked at him with a little too much amusement, knowing full well that Obi-Wan was virtually fully healed and didn’t need the assistance.

“No, no, that’s quite alright.” Obi-Wan followed in Qui-Gon’s footsteps, albeit slightly slower as he folded the light Temple tunic. He had been _trying_ to keep his eyes to himself, but when Qui-Gon divested himself of his underclothes it was almost impossible not to notice just how well endowed the other man was. With a sudden surge of blood running to his nether regions, Obi-Wan abruptly sped up, practically dancing out of his own pants and underclothes and moving to the water before Qui-Gon could see the results of the surprise glimpse.

Obi-Wan needed to think of something else, _anything_ else, but the suddenly very attractive challenge of taking on such a significant endowment in bed. Or anywhere, really.

Qui-Gon followed him into the water. “Be careful, you are already pretty flushed and probably need to take time to get used to the heat of the water.”

“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan insisted, pushing forward into water that distorted and obscured just enough that he finally felt safe turning around.

Qui-Gon was surprisingly close behind with deep blue eyes intent. “The point in coming wasn’t for you to overwork yourself, come here.”

Obi-Wan didn’t move away quick enough, the water too deep to feel the ground, and Qui-Gon’s hands firmly wrapped around his hips, stopping him from escaping with ease. 

“Um…” Obi-Wan’s tongue twisted, unable to find words as Qui-Gon pulled him closer, luckily not looking down.

“Here, these pools are deep, but I can touch the bottom, hold on to me and I can walk us to a ledge.”

“I can swim, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan squeaked, putting his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders to keep him away as much as to keep balanced while the man moved them through the water.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should,” Qui-Gon said with an odd note of wistfulness, and Obi-Wan was forced to brace his knees around Qui-Gon if he didn’t want to let the water push him all too close to the other man and let him know just how much he was enjoying the hot springs.

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said regretfully, the words weighing heavily on him and ironically making him lean towards the source of his distress and tangle his fingers through the man’s wet hair. He could say something, but he wouldn’t for the same reason. Qui-Gon was his healer and that’s all he would ever be.

They reached the ridge and Obi-Wan was able to move away from Qui-Gon in bittersweet relief. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, like they had fallen into doing, and Obi-Wan’s heart ached knowing that they only had a week left before he would be required to return to the Core. Once he had allowed himself to relax and released his concerns into the Force, he had come to love being on Dantooine. And had come to truly love Qui-Gon Jinn. 

It was bittersweet, being close enough to touch and yet know nothing could come of his feelings. He had looked too deeply into Qui-Gon’s eyes one too many times and now had to pay the price. During one of their dinners, he and Qui-Gon were debating about the merits of Plo-Yaz’s philosophy when Qui-Gon reached out and brushed Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan abruptly stopped talking, staring wide-eyed at the other man who held a tiny auburn eyelash on his finger. 

“Make a wish?” Qui-Gon said with an abashed smile.

Obi-Wan glanced between the lash and Qui-Gon’s deep blue eyes, the corners of which curled with joy, and suddenly he wondered if the warmth he felt didn’t come just from his own heart. Unsure, Obi-Wan reached out tentatively in the Force, finding sweet affection that radiated from Qui-Gon, easily excusable, but _there_ all the same. And for a moment, Obi-Wan thought he felt a fire beneath it, veiled but not hidden. Not sure of what to do with this newfound information, Obi-Wan stayed silent, letting the emotion and feeling build between them during the following days.

The next few times they worked together, Obi-Wan became more certain that Qui-Gon _did_ feel the same. Just like Obi-Wan, the other man was unable to fully shield himself, and Obi-Wan felt his hopes rise that maybe it meant something. He knew that they only had a few days left together, and that he needed to act before it was too late, confident that Qui-Gon would reciprocate. 

They decided to spend Obi-Wan’s next session in the privacy of Qui-Gon’s outdoor room, the white fabric walls fluttering in the wind, casting shadows on Qui-Gon’s handsome face. Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and trace the soft lines, the curves of his strong cheek and jaw, let his hands tangle in his loose hair, tugging the tall man closer.

Obi-Wan could feel the warmth of Qui-Gon’s breath as the taller man leaned closer, the pose bringing their faces within centimetres of each other. Qui-Gon tilted his head, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s. The still unfamiliar feeling of heat trickled through the Force as they moved together, their motions in perfect sync.

Finally sure of Qui-Gon’s feelings, Obi-Wan decided to act, lifting his head to capture Qui-Gon’s lips with his own, letting his admiration and love pass through the Force. Qui-Gon pushed deeper into the kiss, and Obi-Wan’s heart raced with the acceptance. 

Suddenly, Qui-Gon broke the kiss, gasping “No!” as he roughly pushed Obi-Wan away, desperately scrambling to his feet.

Obi-Wan quickly stood as well, mumbling apologies as he quickly headed for the door. His heart ached and his face burned, ashamed that he had misunderstood and misread the situation so badly. After all of their weeks of banter, the lingering touches and soft comments, and what he had felt in the Force, Obi-Wan had been so sure that Qui-Gon had come to feel the same way, that he saw Obi-Wan as more than just another patient. 

Before Obi-Wan could even make it to the door, Qui-Gon’s hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Obi-Wan, wait, please let me explain.”

Obi-Wan smiled widely as he turned to shrug off Qui-Gon’s hand, the once calming presence now blisteringly painful. “It’s alright, Master Jinn, I understand. I’ll see you for tomorrow’s session, right? According to your schedule, it looks like it’s all singles poses, so I might just get started in the courtyard at our normal time.”

Qui-Gon’s frown was slight, but his eyes still held a longing, a look that Obi-Wan could only describe as desire. For a moment, Obi-Wan hoped Qui-Gon would ask him to stay and would want to join him once more for their joint sessions, that he hadn’t been wrong after all. 

Qui-Gon let him go, moving away from the door and from Obi-Wan. “That sounds like a good idea. I will see you then.” 

Obi-Wan wordlessly slipped away, forcing himself not to run down the corridor, fighting for control of his breathing and his shattering heart. After the rejections he had suffered in his life, first as a youngling, and then as a Jedi, recognizing when he wasn’t wanted came easily. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed it sooner, that he had allowed his heart to lead him this far astray. 

Reaching his stifling rooms, Obi-Wan collapsed onto his cot, aching and weary. Sleep was a long time coming and there would be no happy dreams for him that night. 

The next morning, Obi-Wan waited in the appointed courtyard, hoping that Qui-Gon would look past Obi-Wan’s mistake and that they would be able to work together for his final few sessions. That he could at least have somewhat of a farewell. 

Except Qui-Gon never came to their appointment. Instead, midway through his exercises, a frazzled apprentice approached him. 

“Master Jinn requested that I monitor the rest of your exercises.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to reply, reeling from the cost of his blunder. He had hoped to at least retain Qui-Gon’s friendship, but it made sense. The connection between Healer and patient was sacrosanct and Obi-Wan had perverted that with his actions.

“Yes, yes of course, he’s a very busy man.”

The apprentice nodded with relief. “I’m sorry for the late switch. I’ll be on time from here on—you can begin as soon as you are ready.”

Obi-Wan tried to do so, but found that despite having grown quite adept in Prana, he was unable to maintain his balance without drawing on the Force to steady him. Qui-Gon had only been gone from his side a day and he was already finding it necessary to reach for the only thing that had gotten him through the Wars. Maybe that was alright though. Obi-Wan wasn’t meant to find happiness, the comfort of the Force had always been enough. 

The apprentice watched analytically, pointing out the flaws in Obi-Wan’s movement from a distance. Finally, to the relief of both of them, Obi-Wan finished the session and stayed only long enough to be polite. He was hurt by Qui-Gon’s decision to remove himself from the sessions, but he hoped to explain himself later that night at dinner. He didn’t want to lose Qui-Gon’s friendship over something as foolish as romance.

Obi-Wan found that hope in vain when the seat beside him remained conspicuously empty through dinner. He stayed longer than he should have, pushing food around his plate before finally getting up to return his tray. Across the spacious hall he caught a glimpse of Qui-Gon on the farthest side of the room. He was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Healer Tahl, their heads bent close. Qui-Gon looked up as Obi-Wan was leaving, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes with a smile. His confidence still shaky, Obi-Wan changed course and walked hesitantly to Qui-Gon’s table. 

“Qui-Gon. Master Tahl,” Obi-Wan greeted, glancing only briefly at the other Jedi before looking searchingly at Qui-Gon.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon greeted with his usual warmth, as if he hadn’t avoided Obi-Wan ever since the kiss. “Apprentice Healer Vanda told me that you did well in today’s session.”

Obi-Wan felt like a fool. “It went alright I suppose.” He wanted to ask if this was permanent, ask if Qui-Gon would forgive him.

“Good, I saw you in the courtyard today and thought it would be for the best.” Qui-Gon devastated Obi-Wan with the soft smile on his face. “You have learned all I can teach you of Prana, now it's just about practice.”

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan drew on every ounce of diplomatic training he had painstakingly earned to return Qui-Gon’s smile, “I will do my best to not let you down.” The words felt like sand on Obi-Wan’s tongue and he excused himself and slowly walked away, shards of his heart cracking and falling away as he fled.

He should have known better than to offer it to someone who cared too easily and for so many.

The next few days were some of the longest of Obi-Wan’s life and he ached as he thought about what it would take to make it through the next three, before he would be free of the hell he had built for himself. Qui-Gon never returned to Obi-Wan’s sessions, although sometimes Obi-Wan felt like he was being watched, and the same apprentice stiffly evaluated his progress. Meals were almost worse, Obi-Wan unable to bear the humiliation of sitting alone but hardly in the mood to socialize. Instead he ate as quickly as he could with the barest of small talk, taking utmost care not to look at Qui-Gon again. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he rose from the mattress, feeling deeply grateful that he was now able to move freely. Even with the heartache he felt with every breath, coming to Dantooine had been worth it. With the power and grace he had spent years working towards finally restored, if not more so, he would be able to return to Coruscant to finish the work he had left behind.

His comlink chimed, a message from the Council. Obi-Wan was surprised, as the only other communication he had received during his stay had been from Anakin, giving him a brief update on the progress they were making on the new trade negotiations.

“Master Kenobi, much improved you look.” Master Yoda smiled across the holo.

“Thank you Master Yoda. Master Jinn has worked wonders.” Obi-Wan smiled, grateful for his improved health, even if his heart was heavy.

“Good that is. Give you an assignment to Mandalore, we will, if ready you are.” 

Obi-Wan’s smile widened, “I am more than ready.” 

Plo Koon looked Obi-Wan over, “It is not an emergency, so if you need more time, it can wait.”

“No!” Obi-Wan almost shouted, eager to leave, “No, I am ready. Master Jinn released me from his tutelage.” It was close enough to the truth that Obi-Wan didn’t feel guilt at the deceit. 

Yoda nodded. “Send you details of this mission, we will, to your transport. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi.”

“And with you, Master.” The holo cut off, plunging Obi-Wan into darkness. He quickly packed, taking the soft slippers and loose pants he had come to enjoy during his stay. Within a quarter hour, Obi-Wan had returned the key to his room and had even said his goodbyes to Healer Che, who had gave him a bemused look when he explained he needed to leave early because the Council had requested his presence on Mandalore as soon as he could manage. 

He raced down the familiar hallway to the launch bay, trying to avoid letting his mind linger on that first fateful day when he had met Qui-Gon and the times they had spent in the courtyards and gardens. 

“Obi-Wan!” The deep voice echoed down the hall, close behind. Obi-Wan walked faster, unwilling to face Qui-Gon’s rejection a second time.

“Obi-Wan, please wait, you can’t leave yet. You still have three days of sessions left.” Obi-Wan mentally cursed. Master Che must have told Qui-Gon about the change in circumstances. Qui-Gon’s hand caught his shoulder, rattling his heart just as much as it had when Qui-Gon had rejected him, but even now Obi-Wan wanted to lean into it. 

“The Council has ordered my return to the field. It seems there is a situation on Mandalore that requires my immediate attention.” Obi-Wan shifted forward, breaking Qui-Gon’s hold, eager to leave Dantooine and his broken heart behind. 

“So that’s it then, you were just going to walk away, not even bother to say goodbye, to say so much as a thank you?” Obi-Wan could hear the hurt in the other man’s voice, an echo of the pain he felt in his own heart. 

Obi-Wan spun around to face the man he had come to love and bowed deeply, almost comically so. “Thank you Master Jinn, for restoring my health and body.” Obi-Wan straightened, forcing himself to smile. “As I am no longer under your care, I must take my leave. My shuttle is leaving shortly.”

Qui-Gon rushed forward, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his own. Stunned and confused, Obi-Wan tried to pull away, only to be swept into Qui-Gon’s strong arms, his chin cradled tightly by one of Qui-Gon’s hands. 

“If you are no longer under my care, then I can finally do this.” Qui-Gon tilted Obi-Wan’s chin up and closed the distance between them. Obi-Wan felt himself start to go limp in Qui-Gon’s arms, the kiss courteous, gentle and kind, just as Qui-Gon had always been. Qui-Gon broke the kiss and Obi-Wan pulled himself away, trying to understand the sudden change. 

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t understand. You rejected me, haven’t spoken to me in _days_.” Obi-Wan could feel tears stinging at his eyes, the emotional exhaustion that had been building finally starting to shatter. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened in shock, “No, Obi-Wan, _no_. You said you understood, so I assumed that you really did. I couldn’t act on my feelings for you while you were under my care. It’s against the Healer’s Code.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me? Train with me anymore?” 

Qui-Gon leaned forward, his forehead resting against Obi-Wan’s as he spoke in a whisper, “Master Che required that I turn my sessions with you over to an Apprentice Healer, because I couldn’t stand to be that close to you after finally kissing you, to be so near and not be able to touch you, to worship your body as you deserve. I am so sorry, Obi-Wan. I should have stopped you that day, explained everything when I had the chance. I’ve been in love with you for _weeks_. Hells, maybe even from the first time I saw you walking down that hall like you had something to prove.”

“You...you _what?”_ Obi-Wan’s eyes opened wide, understanding finally creeping into his heart. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I would very much like to truly kiss you, if you would be amenable.” 

“I would like that, very much.” Qui-Gon again closed the gap between them, this kiss passionate where the other had been chaste, leaving Obi-Wan breathless when they pulled away, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you too, Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

***Epilogue***

Qui-Gon anxiously waited for his bondmate’s return. It had been years since Obi-Wan stumbled into his life, and Qui-Gon still hated it every time Obi-Wan was required to leave their home on Dantooine for a mission alone, preferring to be by his side. 

Qui-Gon had few regrets when it came to his relationship with Obi-Wan, except for the last few days of Obi-Wan’s healing sessions. After he reported his feelings to Healer Che, he had been instructed to give Obi-Wan space until the end of his required sessions with the assurance that if their romance was genuine that the brief separation couldn’t hurt. With regret, Qui-Gon had been forced to watch from afar, unable to approach Obi-Wan himself while he made plans to leave with Obi-Wan at the end of the week.

These plans had of course been abruptly derailed by Obi-Wan’s unforeseen actions, but the Council welcomed one of their best Negotiators back into the fold and condoned Qui-Gon joining Obi-Wan on his mission to Mandalore. 

Qui-Gon stood when Obi-Wan tiredly opened the door to their shared apartment.

“Force, you have no idea how much I missed you,” Obi-Wan breathed out, dropping his travel bag to the floor.

“I think I just might.” Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the younger man in a tight hug before slipping an arm under his knees and lifting him up.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan yelped.

“Shh- let me take care of you the way you deserve.” Qui-Gon lightly kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek before walking into the bedroom.

“What about you?” Obi-Wan asked with an amused raise of an eyebrow.

“You’re all I need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smutty chapter is entirely LadyDisDayne’s fault. Chibi just got dragged along for the betaing duties.

Qui-Gon’s warm arms wrapped around Obi-Wan, the man’s deep voice a comfort after being away so long, “Welcome home, Obi-Wan. How was the mission?”

“Uneventful. But it is still good to be back.” Obi-Wan reached up to pull Qui-Gon’ closer for a kiss on the cheek, carefully masking his grimace of pain behind a pleased smile.

“Is that so? I heard you had quite the adventure with Anakin the last night on the planet. Something about a kidnapping and a building? ”

Obi-Wan froze and looked into his lover’s eyes and knew Cody had told Qui-Gon  _ exactly  _ what had happened on the building that night. Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, there had been children’s lives at risk, and it was a simple jump with the Force. 

Obi-Wan had still managed to lightly pull the weaker muscle in his left hip, but he knew that he would be alright soon enough as long as he kept with his daily Prana schedule and could convince Qui-Gon to give him a massage or two.

“Well, yes, I suppose there was.” Obi-Wan tried to look away, avoiding Qui-Gon’s concerned look.

“Is that why you’re completely off balance again?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “I possibly jumped across a couple buildings, but nothing actually happened. I’ll be alright before you know it.”

Qui-Gon hummed, a deep rumbling sound that Obi-Wan knew meant he did not believe a word Obi-Wan had said. 

“I really will,” Obi-Wan said with a grin, an idea starting to form, “Especially if you would like to give me a helping hand.”

“Is that your way of asking me to give you a massage?” Qui-Gon’s eyes twinkled, a bit mischievous himself. 

“And what if it is?” Obi-Wan pressed himself against Qui-Gon’s larger frame, letting himself 

“I would say that it’s a good thing Cody called.” Qui-Gon whispered in his ear, his soft breath tickling Obi-Wan’s cheek, “Everything is already set up.”

“You take too good of care of me, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan grinned, his heart full of love for the other man.

“Someone has to. You are far too reckless with this body of yours. Now, let’s get you off your feet.” Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up into his arms, carrying him like a blushing bride towards their bedroom. Qui-Gon had covered their bed in a few large, fluffy towels to avoid oil stains and had lit Obi-Wan’s favorite candles, leaving the room with just enough soft light to see by. Obi-Wan melted against Qui-Gon’s chest at the sight. 

Qui-Gon gently set him on the edge of the bed, kneeling to remove Obi-Wan’s boots just as he had the first time they met, the kind gesture still making Obi-Wan’s heart race even years later. 

“Just relax, Obi-Wan. Breathe. Help me with your tabards.” Qui-Gon finished removing his boots and socks, tenderly undoing the laces on Obi-Wan’s leggings. Unable to help himself, Qui-Gon rubbed at Obi-Wan’s tense inner thigh muscles while he waited for Obi-Wan to undo his belts and shirts. 

“So good for me, my Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s face blushed with the praise, the heat expanding down his exposed chest before curling low in his groin. In tandem, they shimmed Obi-Wan’s leggings off, quickly followed by his smallclothes. His half hard cock had already begun to stir at the attention. 

“Now, onto the towel please, on your back with the pillow under your knees.” Obi-Wan tried to stop himself from grunting in pain as he moved towards the middle of the bed as directed. He held his breath, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he tried to meditate the pain away.

“None of that now. Remember what I taught you, in through your nose, out through your mouth, slower.” Qui-Gon leaned forward, checking Obi-Wan’s breathing. 

“ _ Perfect _ .” The word was almost a purr, followed by the soft click of a bottle opening, the warm spice of cinnamon and the chill of mint filled the air, a special mix of Qui-Gon’s own design to help relax Obi-Wan’s overworked muscles and joints, as well as to stimulate the blood flow in other areas. 

The soft drag of fingertips across Obi-Wan’s soles should have tickled, but Qui-Gon had long ago mastered his craft and the firm, yet mindful, touch began to relax muscles Obi-Wan didn’t even know he had. Qui-Gon took his time, working his oiled hands from heel to toes, ankles to calves. He took his time with Obi-Wan’s thighs, rotating them as he kneaded the flesh, loosening the joints. 

As Qui-Gon’s hands traced along the plains of Obi-Wan’s toned stomach, he gave into temptation, leaving a trail of kisses from the root of Obi-Wan’s leaking cock to his pert nipples and eventually to his sensitive neck. Obi-Wan moaned at the loss when Qui-Gon pulled away, his focus on Obi-Wan’s arms and shoulders, pulling and tugging them so they lay in perfect alignment. 

Soon, Obi-Wan’s mind was slipping, going softly into a place somewhere between awake and mediation. The harshness of the world faded, leaving only Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s gentle touches as his hands worked their way across his face, soothing his clenched jaw and wrinkled brow. 

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon asking him if he would roll onto his front, removing the pillow and maneuvering Obi-Wan so his head and neck were supported, able to fully relax against soft cushions. Qui-Gon pulled and pushed, working the bunched nerves and muscles of Obi-Wan’s spine, every nudge rocking Obi-Wan’s now aching cock against the towel beneath them. It was a slow building pressure, deep in his groin, a promise of unhurried future pleasure. 

Qui-Gon’s hands ghosted across Obi-Wan’s ass, instead moving lower to fully relax Obi-Wan’s legs, helping to ease the tightness in his hips. Eventually Qui-Gon moved up again, to the truly tight and painful hip muscles. 

The Master dug in deep, without warning, working the knotted muscles, dragging a low howl out of Obi-Wan as the tension in the area began to fade, the relief overwhelming. Obi-Wan sank further, going boneless now that the pain had subsided. 

Qui-Gon chuckled, “Almost done my love, only one muscle group left to go. Lift your hips for me.”

Obi-Wan complied eagerly, knowing what was to come. This was his favorite part, when he was loose and pliant, when Qui-Gon truly took him apart at the seams. Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan tuck his legs under himself, against his chest, his arms flat against the bed above him in a modified youngling pose. The position further relaxed his hips, but spread his ass cheeks wide, his cock hanging between his spread thighs, leaving himself open to Qui-Gon’s ministrations. 

“You are so good, my Obi-Wan, letting me take such good care of you.” The bottle cap opened again and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shiver as a drizzle of the tingling oil crept down his cleft, dripping onto his heavy balls, only to be gathered by Qui-Gon’s fingers to be spread and massaged into his hole. Qui-Gon started slow, rubbing the oil into the tight ring of muscle, urging it to relax and allow him inside. Obi-Wan keened when his finger slipped inside to the first knuckle, twisting and massaging him from the inside. 

When Qui-Gon deemed Obi-Wan sufficiently loose, he slowly slid the rest of the finger inside, grazing over Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan’s cock twitched with interest, releasing a renewed dribble of precum onto the towel below. The second finger slid in only slightly faster than the first, the oil warming its path, loosening Obi-Wan further so Qui-Gon could begin massaging at the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

By the time the third joined, Obi-Wan was whimpering in pleasure, his aching cock drooling a near constant, leisurely stream of cum. The massage to his prostate was nowhere near forceful enough to bring him to orgasm, instead it eased the remaining tension in his body and he sunk deeper into the pillows. 

Qui-Gon’s pinky brushed at the edge of Obi-Wan’s entrance, and Obi-Wan pushed backwards, eager for the stretch it promised. 

“Relax, Obi-Wan. I have different plans for you tonight.” Qui-Gon withdrew his hand, pouring more oil onto his hand and pushed only two fingers back inside. Obi-Wan whined at the loss, even as they scissored and stretched. Qui-Gon quietly chucked at the sound as he lightly brushed the sweet spot deep inside of Obi-Wan. 

It felt like hours before Qui-Gon finally slipped the third back inside, Obi-Wan’s passage now slick with oil. The older Jedi thrust his large fingers deep inside, twisting and wiggling them before once more withdrawing. Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to moan once more, unwilling to have to start over once more. 

The bed dipped as Qui-Gon knelt on the bed, his three fingers still inside of Obi-Wan, keeping Obi-Wan open for his cock. He draped his long body over Obi-Wan, mirroring Obi-Wan’s modified pose, his weight settling on top of and around his lover before he slid his cock into Obi-Wan in a single seamless motion. 

Obi-Wan’s body instantly went slack, Qui-Gon completely surrounding him, driving away the lingering pain and tightness Obi-Wan had held onto. Qui-Gon’s presence was all encompassing, his cock hard and warm inside Obi-Wan’s body. Qui-Gon settled his head into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, kissing small reminders of his love into the sensitive skin. Even this small movement dragged the large head across Obi-Wan’s prostate, sending more cum dripping from Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Qui-Gon held them there until Obi-Wan’s mind went still, all thoughts of his mission and pain long forgotten. Obi-Wan let himself simply bask in their bond as it glowed bright and warm, an echo of their feelings for each other and the intimacy they shared. Obi-Wan would never doubt that he was loved and cared for, Qui-Gon’s devotion evident with every breath.

“Are you ready, love?” Qui-Gon gently whispered and Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon leisurely pulled back, opening Obi-Wan’s passage as his massive cock was slowly withdrawn so that just the tip rested inside. 

Obi-Wan moaned as the process began again, Qui-Gon just as slowly thrusting back inside before reaching around to hold Obi-Wan’s aching member in his oil slick hand. Qui-Gon gently jerked Obi-Wan’s cock in time to his thrusts, each agonizingly slow push sending Obi-Wan closer to the edge. 

“Whenever you are ready, come for me, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon shifted again and his thrusts quickened, his cock now grazing against Obi-Wan’s prostate with every push. 

Qui-Gon’s strong fingers twisted tighter and Obi-Wan moaned as his orgasm rippled through him like an all encompassing wave. Qui-Gon continued his slow thrusts, working Obi-Wan through the pleasure. With a grunt, Qui-Gon found his own release buried deep inside Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon rolled them onto their sides, carefully withdrawing his softening cock to clean them both with the bowl of water and towel he had set aside. He settled in behind Obi-Wan, wrapping his arms around the relaxed body. 

Obi-Wan breathed deep with satisfaction, “I love you, Qui-Gon.”

“And I you, my own. And I you.”


End file.
